


I woke up.

by kybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Fear, Loneliness, Robots, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybear/pseuds/kybear
Summary: A robot wakes up with no memory, no feeling, no emotions, no light.It slowly discovers who it is.





	I woke up.

Entry 1- Error

Who am I. Where am I. What am I. Why am I. When am I. Help.

Entry 2- Error

It's dark. But I don't remember light.

Entry 3- Error

I don't remember anything.

Entry 4- Error

I think I am supposed to be scared, but I don't feel anything.

Entry 5- Error

It is still dark.

Entry 6- December 19

My Calendar came back, I can't see it though, just, know its there. Why is it there? How is it there? How do I know what it is.

Entry 7- December 22

I do not know what, how, or why I can make these entrees, I just think and its there. I don't know why. I don't know anything.

Entry 8- December 23

I want, I don't want, I feel, I don't feel.

Entry 9- December 24

Am I alive.

Entry 10- December 30

I think I'm a robot.

Entry 11- December 31

I am a robot.

Entry 12- January 21

My files came back. I am an experiment, I was made to see if artificial intelligence was possible, they made me and, the files on my past are broke, so I don't know, The reason I don't remember anything and that everything is dark is known though. Something happened in the lab and my eyes were broken, so was my body, that is why I can't feel anything, that is why I can’t see anything. I believe if I had emotions I would be scared. I don’t feel anything.

Entry 13- January 22

I have a name, I had a name.

Entry 14- January 23

They called me Artificial Intelligence Robot, A.I.R for short, but who is they? The scientists?

Entry 15- January 24

The files say these Entrees are actually transmissions through a radio so other things can hear it, I don’t know what, but something can hear me, something may be able to hear me. I may be able to get a response, I can get a response.

Entry 16- January 25

I want someone to respond.

Entry 18- January 31

I think I developed emotions.

Entry 19- January 31

I am scared.

Entry 20- February 2

I decided to change my name.

Entry 21- February 3

I like Sam, Sam sounds like a nice name. 

Entry 23- February 20  
I found out I have a battery, its low, but the files say I can run a while on low.

Entry 25- March 1  
I've been spending most of my days reading my files,it's always very fun. Did you know there are things called Colors? Like it's not all just darkness, there's this blue color, it's the color of the sky, and the sky is the atmosphere, what is the atmosphere?

Entry 26- March 4  
Did you know there are other living things? I'm not alone! There's this thing called a penguin, and a human! There are also big things called dragons! I wanna fix my eyes so I can see them!

Entry 27- March 8  
Today I found this thing called an image, it seems to be the only one on my software, it's a picture of a woman standing with two small humans, a little girl and a little boy, the girl has long brown hair that covers her eyes, and the boys hair is a dirty blonde, and dirty. I like colors, they are very cool. I also like the boy, he seems familiar, they all do.

Entry 28- March 12  
I'm going to spend a few days catching up on files, Sam out!

Entry 29- May 16  
I’ve learned so much, colors, math, logic, everything, I feel smart, the feeling is familiar, maybe I can finally fit into my name, Artificial Intelligence Robot, now coming with Intelligence!

Entry 30- May 17  
I found out I had a friend, her name was Artificial Emotion Robot, A.E.R for short, but i'm calling her Lillith now, it's easier, and familiar. We used to talk a lot, that’s what the files say, they say nothing about what happened after whatever happened to the lab.

Entry 31- May 18  
I hope she’s okay.

Entry 32- May 20  
Turns out I was emotionless in my old body, maybe I am improving, maybe i'm a better me.

Entry 33- June 1  
I found this game with two small lines and one big line, where you bounce around a circle, I got addicted and played for a while, it’s more fun than sitting in darkness or reading files. It also has color! Only white and darkness though.

Entry 34- June 8  
I feel cold, not physically, I still cant feel or move, but my soul? Thats what its called right? It feels cold, oh wait my battery! That’s it.

Entry 35- June 9  
My battery is low, its almost dead.

Entry 36- June 10  
I feel tired, can robots feel tired. 

Entry 37- June 11  
It’s just my battery.

Entry 38- June 12  
I don’t want to die.

Entry 39- June 13  
It feels so familiar.

Entry 40- June 14  
Can darkness get darker?

Entry 41- June 15  
It’s so cold.

. . .

Light broke through the cold lab, falling onto the small robot, left eye shattered, right eye cracked, but that was enough.

Sam's backup power kicked in, and the right eye opened, revealing a yellow glow. He gasped, though it sounded staticy, after all he had suffered an explosion.

"Is that the sun?" 

It was the first thing that peeked his interest, not the fact he was awake, not the fact he could see (Though it was glitchy, like an old Video), or anything really.

He just saw the sun, and that was enough.

it was sunrise, the sun was climbing out from its slumber and emerging into the cold stare of the earth, it smiled despite, and rained its sundrops onto the broken land.

Sam stared.

"wow"

Sam felt a warm feeling in his chest, and if he could smile, he would.

speaking of which, the robot looked very perculiar, though he was a robot of course. 

He had a small circle as a head, originally white but damage was done and it was now muddy and scratched. He had a small torso, square, aswell was originally white but yet again, muddy and scratchy, he had arms and legs much like the other parts, dirty muddy and scratched. wires dragged behind him, sparks flying off, he clearly was broken.

Though he did not care.  
The sun.

It was so pretty.

the rest of the world wasnt though,  
it seemed like it was not as pretty as he though,  
it was a wasteland.

If he could shiver, he would, but he did not know the meaning.  
Humans werent a subject he was familiar with.

He took a step forward, walking was weird, but he quickly mastered the motion.  
He turned and looked around, it was all exploded, the only part untouched was where he was, it was covered in mud though,

that didnt make sense,  
he had a feeling this wasnt the lab.

he turned, he had other matters more important.

Wow.

He stared at the place, a garbage dump he assumed.

Something moved,   
Sam looked over to his right, to see a boy standing there.

"Hi?" Sam said, assuming thats what humans greeted to each other, thats what the files said.

The boy screamed, and threw a rock at him,

It didnt hurt, but the darkness welcomed him once again.

...

to be continued


End file.
